


Breathe In The Embers

by blakesparkles



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fingering, Fl4k is warm and no one will change my mind, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Touches, Masturbation, Memories, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Nonbinary FL4K, Nudity, Other, Panic Attacks, Pets, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Pyrophobia, Robot/Human Relationships, Scars, Sexual Content, Sleeping Together, Vulnerability, Zane has prosthetic legs, fl4k just wants to love zane and they are very soft, its gonna be fine i promise, maybe more tags as i post i dont remember anything anymore, no major spoilers, this all sound heavier than it is, yeah i know but u heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles
Summary: He takes a deep breath, staring at Fl4k’s door for a minute too long, wondering if he should go back. He clenches his hands a couple of times, looking down at the faint light under the door.“Will you stay there all night or are you coming in?”
Relationships: FL4K/Zane Flynt
Comments: 32
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! So, as y'all must have noticed already, Galaxy and I played all BDLs game together and we fell in love with these boys! It's my first time writing something for this fandom, specially these characters! We've been discussing a lot together and I also took the liberty to add my own headcanons. Hope you all enjoy it!!

The usual laughter and muffled conversations at the Sanctuary III bar has died down by the time Zane finishes his last beer. He's spaced out his drinks and ate enough snacks that all he feels now is a pleasant buzz. There's only one drunk man barely sitting at a stool and another spending all his money at a machine, meaning Zane can't procrastinate there anymore. It's nearly three in the morning. Time to go to bed.

It's not that Zane doesn't like sleeping. Truly, he does. He would sleep for a whole year if he could, damnit. It's just that… Well, let's just say Zane hasn't been walking on Dreamland lately. It's more like he took a one way ticket to Bad Memories Land instead and he doesn't fancy waking up drenched in cold sweat. So no, he's not really looking forward to that.

Zane walks out of the bar, running a hand over his white hair with a huff, and his footsteps echo in the quiet ship. It’s a short walk, the Vault Hunters quarters only two hallways away, but he’s still left alone with his thoughts when arriving there. The place is illuminated by dim lights and their Quick Change Station, a soft humming coming from it that Zane had to learn to live with it. He spots left-over pizza on their round table, plates and drinks forgotten after dinner, no doubt a small commemoration from a well succeeded mission.

He huffs with a smile and goes to the first room on the left that belongs to him. The faint blue lighting there does nothing to soothe him right now, pursing his lips instead. He strips off his jacket, placing it over the workbench on the right side of the room, ignoring an unfinished drone for now. The white-haired man removes his eyepatch to wash his face in the bathroom and he takes a look at himself in the mirror, water drops streaming down his chin. He scratches his beard, staring at that small scar on his left eye. Dark circles underneath them and disheveled hair. Alright, he might look a little more tired than usual but he still got it! Zane clicks his tongue, walking out of the bathroom to face his bed, but something calls his attention.

Heavy footsteps.

Zane arches an eyebrow. He could recognize Fl4k’s footsteps anywhere, so different from the sounds of this ship. A sharp weight. Precise. He hums. What are they doing awake? Actually, does Fl4k even need sleep? Zane narrows his eyes, going towards his front door to hear them. The footsteps fade away and, by the time he steps out of his room to take a look, Fl4k is no longer in sight. When Zane turns his face to the left, he notices the hunter's room is open.

"Well, would you look at that…" the man murmurs, curious.

He's never been in Fl4k's room and, to be honest, no one really has. The hunter is quiet and Zane's pretty sure they like being mysterious on purpose. Amara's and Moze's doors are closed across from theirs, both doing the right thing by resting, so Zane sneaks his way into Fl4k's bedroom. The first thing he notices is that, well, their pets are there. Three heads turn to look at him, caught in the act, and the white-haired man smiles nervously. He raises a hand in the air, awkwardly waving. Mr. Chew huffs from his bed, panting with his tongue out, and Broodless tilts her head from his right, tucked in her pod-shaped bed. Meat Thief just turns his back to Zane on his hammock, not giving a shit while wagging his long tail. Huh. Okay. Not dead yet.

Truth be told, Zane was fascinated by Fl4k's pets the moment he saw them, but he never got too close. He's used to admiring them from afar, watching the hunter taking good care of them and giving orders. Now, without Fl4k, it sure does feel different. He’s not afraid, that’s not the problem. There’s just something intimate and loyal that they have with their master, so he thought it wouldn’t be right to approach them. As if he’s bursting their bubble or something like that. Who knows! He sure doesn’t.

"Y'all don't mind if I come in right?" he asks. The spiderant tilts her head to the other side. He coughs, hands on his hips. "Right-o..."

First step in. Zane darts his eyes towards them but they don't move at all. Okay, okay. That's good. The white-haired man wears a triumphant smile, walking inside, and he finally takes a proper look at the place. Fl4k has a workbench just like his, although more messy. They seem to be working on something as well, Broodless’ mechanical leg resting on top of it. Zane’s blue eye wanders through bookshelves, fingers brushing on different titles, and admires the small collection of weapons hanging from their wall. Every pet seems to have their own corner, with soft beds. Skag food piled up next to the door and a big bowl of water near a shelf. Zane spots a music collection and he huffs with a smile. Who would have thought? Fl4k has good taste. Something bumps on his thigh and he looks down to see Broodless, lightly hitting her head at him.

“Hi?” Zane raises his eyebrows. Another nudge and clicking sounds. “Uh.”

He pats her long head, feeling how smooth it is, and she leans closer. He chuckles. Hello, it is. Zane asks where their master is but there’s no answer, only more requests for pets. He yawns, scratching his beard, and she lets him walk past the bookshelves. Zane stands in front of Fl4k’s bed, eyes wide at how big it is. Damn, did they get a better one for being so large? Now, he’s jealous. C’mon, Zane is almost sure now that they don’t even sleep there and that’s a _sin._ The bed is neatly made, except for some fur that must be from Meat Thief, so he brushes them off. He stares out the window above the mattress, seeing the vast space, and he yawns again. Zane figures he could kill some more time by waiting for Fl4k, maybe chat a bit before hitting the hay. He sits down on the mattress, holding back the urge to groan at how soft it is. So unfair, really. Broodless comes to him, her sharp legs making a sound.

The white-haired man rests his elbows on his knees, a hand on a cheek. “Are you having troubles sleeping too, girl?” he whispers. “You did good today, though. You deserve that rest.”

He caresses her again but she remains by his side. It’s oddly nice and he truly wasn’t expecting something like this. He keeps chatting with her instead, even though she doesn’t understand a thing, and they watch Mr. Chew toss around in his bed every now and then. Zane blames his back for aching, so he ends up lying down for a moment. Just a minute, he tells himself. Just a minute and he will go to his room. The sheets smell of a generic product, fluffy pillow under his head, and it’s not exactly quiet. The pack makes soft sounds and he has an arm hanging out to feel Broodless, so it calms him down. Zane’s eyelids are heavy and fuck, this bed is so good. It’s so stupid.

“So fuckin’ stupid…” he mumbles and falls asleep.

  
  


* * *

Zane has woken up to weird things in his life, alright. And yet, nothing prepared him to hear a loud bark and to feel a wet tongue running up his cheek.

“Urgh!” he shouts, immediately sitting up and opening his eyes to see the giant skag on his lap. Panting happily, as if he did nothing wrong. Zane grimaces, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Just… Why…?”

Mr. Chew wiggles his short tail and the white-haired man sighs, scratching the skag’s head as if to say it’s alright. He grunts to himself, rubbing his eyes to properly wake up, and he tries to remember when he left his door open so Mr. Chew could get in. Zane looks down at the bed and… Ah, shit. He fell asleep in Fl4k’s room, didn’t he? God, what time is it? If he just dozed off for a few minutes, he can sneak out of there without being noticed and not embarrass himself completely. Zane’s finding courage to get up when there’s a deep robotic voice in the room.

“You snore.”

The man’s shoulders tense up and he looks to the left, finally seeing the owner of the room. Fl4k’s standing next to their workbench, looking as tall as ever. They’ve their arms crossed and it looks like they’re smiling, somehow. Eye curving upwards. Mr. Chew runs off his lap and goes to his master, all happy to see them. The tips of Zane’s ears burn, caught in the act again, but he takes a second to put himself back together. He narrows his eyes, a hand over his heart.

“Beastie! Does that mean you were watching me?” he provokes, voice hoarse from sleep. “That’s… so creepy of you.”

Fl4k shrugs, saying everyone had their breakfast already and that Zane is late. Apparently they have another group of bandits to deal with in Promethea and the white-haired man is surprised that his ECHO beeping about it didn’t wake him up. He clears his throat, realizing he slept all night there, and he runs a hand through his messy hair. It doesn’t make sense, though. He doesn’t remember having nightmares or tossing around as he usually does. He must have been exhausted. Fl4k remains standing still and Zane mumbles an apology, getting up all groggy and craving coffee. When he passes by the hunter, there’s a hum.

“Check your pockets,” Fl4k says, turning around to lock their gaze. Zane frowns, not getting it. The bot points at the jabber, still in the hammock but awake. “There’s a reason why I named him Thief.”

“What-” the man pats his back pockets, checking his stuff, and his mouth falls open when not finding his shield. The creature seems to cackle, waving it at him. “You! You get back here!”

Zane goes towards him in long strides, jumping to reach the hammock, but Meat Thief escapes easily. He goes to Fl4k’s bed and the man has to chase him around the room, yelling curses while the hunter does nothing. _Nothing!_ The jabber crawls up to Fl4k’s, hiding behind their hoodie, and Zane places his hands on his hips. It’s too early in the morning for this. Fl4k seems so goddamn amused, eye glowing at him. After a moment, they speak without taking his eye off the man.

“Give it back.”

The jabber grumbles but stretches his arm and Zane wastes no time in getting his shield, placing it on his belt. “Thanks,” he says, raising an eyebrow and making his way out. “Lemme grab some coffee and we can head out.”

“I don’t mind.”

Zane stops by the door, looking over his shoulder, but Fl4k has their back turned to him now. “Huh?”

The hunter straightens their shoulders. “I don’t mind you in here.”

Oh. He… was not expecting that. The white-haired man stares at their silhouette, pets surrounding them, and he doesn’t know what to say. It wasn’t a plan to sleep there at all and he thought Fl4k would feel at least bothered by having their personal space invaded. So he just mumbles about seeing them on the field before leaving, rubbing the back of his neck. Zane brushes it off whatever that was, needing to be in a good headspace for their mission, so that’s what he does. He knows how that goes, choosing his weapons and checking his gear before heading out with the other Vault Hunters.

He comes to life in a battle and his digi-clone is as eager as him. This is familiar. This is safe. What happened last night was an accident. Sure, it was lovely to get to see the creatures closer and pet them, but Fl4k’s last words made him feel… Something. He’s not sure, alright? It’s a funny thing in his stomach. Fuck, maybe he shouldn’t have chugged down that coffee so fast.

Anyways, the point is that it won’t happen again and they will all forget about it.

  
  


* * *

Zane is a liar.

The next night, he wakes up at one in the morning, hair sticking to his forehead. The back of his mouth tastes of ash and the ghostly feeling of his nightmare lingers when sitting up. The end of his thighs ache and he drags a hand over his face, staring at the emptiness where his legs should be. No shape underneath the sheets to stand out. Zane purses his lips. Sometimes, when he’s disoriented like this, he can almost feel them. Many times he’s fallen out of bed, thinking everything was fine, only to remember that it was not. It was a long ass time ago but Zane recalls the pain vividly, his nightmare proving that just now. The smell of burning flesh. His throat hoarse from screaming. Thrashing himself. The dirt underneath his nails. He shivers. Fuck. No way he will be able to sleep again.

So that’s when he swallows his pride and picks up his prosthetic legs that were resting against a wall. Zane attaches them by heart, connecting each one above the knees and feeling the pressure of it. He stretches, getting up to pick up some sweatpants, making sure to place back his eyepatch before leaving. The main quarters are silent and he takes a deep breath, staring at Fl4k’s door for a minute too long, wondering if he should go back. He clenches his hands a couple of times, looking down at the faint light under the door.

_“Will you stay there all night?”_

Zane’s heart skips a beat and he curses under his breath, activating the metal door to open. The hunter is sitting down at their desk and they turn to see him. The white-haired man ignores that question with a glare, stepping in, and Fl4k huffs. Mr. Chew comes to him then, tongue sticking out, and Zane smiles before crouching to pet the beast. He coos, baby-talking to the skag, and it’s easier to forget that nightmare now. He chuckles when Mr. Chew tries licking his face again, but he avoids it as much as he can. The spiderant joins them soon after, her clicking sounds calling for attention. It’s so weird to think that Zane stayed away from them for so long, only to have them being so sweet with him in less than a day. He should have pet them sooner.

“Pumpkin!” he smiles at Broodless, caressing the crown of her head. “How is my girl doing, eh?” A weight falls on his shoulders and he yelps, looking up to see Meat Thief there. He flickers his long tail on Zane’s face and the man puffs his cheek, fur tickling. He glares at the jabber. “You’re my least favourite.”

The creature has the _audacity_ to look amused but wraps his tails around Zane’s neck. The white-haired man scratches his head anyways, albeit a little wary. It takes a second for him to notice Fl4k watching them and Zane flushes, suddenly unsure if he should be doing these things without permission.

“They like you,” the hunter murmurs, their synthetic voice sending a shiver down Zane’s spine. 

They exchange a look and the man smiles weakly, getting up while the pack goes back to their places. The jabber’s tail brushing on his skin when leaving. “That’s because no one can resist my charm, darling.”

“So it seems.”

Fl4k turns back to their desk before Zane can get a good read on their expression, a soft silence falling between them. The operative walks up to them, leaning over their shoulder and asking what they are doing. He spots Mr. Chew’s bandana and the bot murmurs they’re stitching a spot that got torn in their last battle. It’s such a domestic thing to see. Fl4k holding a needle with a string, fixing a red bandana that has tiny bones printed on it. Zane can’t help but smile, letting them work while he explores the room some more. He picks up a random book from a shelf and sits down on the bed, fingers brushing over an old bestiary title. He flickers the pages with care, raising his eyebrows at the different creatures drawn. Mostly, he watches Fl4k work and that first night crosses his mind.

“Where were you, by the way?” Zane asks, something about the late hour making them speak lower than usual. “Last night, you just left.”

“I was at Ellie’s.”

The man frowns, an odd worry in his heart. “At... three in the morning…?”

“I needed a specific piece for Broodless’ armor,” Fl4k explains, working slowly on the fabric. Zane stares at those metal fingers, moving so gently. “She has trouble sleeping sometimes, so we talked for longer than I intended. She misses her brother.”

“Ah.”

That worry fades as soon as it comes, though Zane is not sure what it means. He relaxes nonetheless and goes back to the book, reading a bit to pass time. He doesn’t mind the silence there, with Fl4k. It’s comforting, especially with a spiderant nudging on his leg before lying down on the ground. He rests his back against the bed wall, stars shining out the window, and he glances at the bot every now and then. He wonders what they’re thinking, if they feel tired at all. If they get bored there. That last one seems a bit difficult, with all the taking care of a pack and fighting, but still. So many questions bloom on Zane’s mind and he’s more curious than ever. Fl4k meets his gaze, their optic green eye shining brighter, and the man focuses back on the book. He smirks when the hunter doesn’t take their eye off him, hands still on the bandana.

“Quit undressing me with your eye or I’m gonna catch a cold.”

Fl4k blinks, looking back at the desk, and Zane swears they are blushing. Huh. He raises an eyebrow at that, a warmth spreading in his chest, and the bot finally finds their words.

“Does it happen often?” they ask instead. “Your sleepless nights.”

“Are you worried about me, love?”

Fl4k lets out a sigh, shoulders going slack, and Zane chuckles, knowing they’re slightly frustrated at this game of teasing. The operative rests his head against the wall and the bot’s gaze falls down to his neck, exposed by the white shirt collar. He swallows and Fl4k’s hands clench before speaking.

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t be. We work together and, if you’re not in good health, our team will not succeed.”

“Is that all?”

The hunter hesitates, eye flashing for a second. “That is all.”

There’s something in the air. Something heavy and unknown. He’s not sure when Fl4k’s gaze started making him feel so affected or when he began to tease the hunter, but that’s where they are now. Book forgotten on his lap, Zane’s lips part deep in thought. He knows Fl4k is lying, they both do. They’ve never been a good liar and they are not as cold as people think. They do care, the first proof being their pack right there. A bandana in their hands, something so simple and useless, and yet that they insist on it because it’s pretty. Zane likes that. He likes that a lot. He licks his lips, but whatever the words were, it doesn’t come out. Mr. Chew interrupts them by barking, running up to Fl4k as if impatient. The bot finally breaks their gaze, huffing at the skag. They pet him and mumbles something about being done, picking up the bandana to place it back around the animal’s neck.

Zane smiles, turning a page from the book.

He’s not sure when it happens but yeah, he falls asleep. Zane’s lying down on his stomach, no longer a book in his hands, and he sighs against a pillow. He doesn’t know how much time has passed but he doesn’t move from there, just curling up more when feeling cold. Zane knits his eyebrows, grumbling and close to dozing off again. There’s shuffling in the background, probably Fl4k still working on something somewhere, and that soothes him. Familiar footsteps approach him and then, there’s warmth. He sighs, feeling a soft fabric over him, and he pulls it closer in a sleepy state. Zane breathes in, body melting over how good it feels, and he tucks himself before falling deep asleep.

He does have nightmares, albeit not as intense as they usually are. Zane wakes up with heavy eyelids, a groan stuck in the back of his throat, and with a known ache below his thighs. He licks his lips, dragging a hand over his face. Slowly blinking, Zane gathers his bearings, remembering last night. Fl4k’s gaze. Unspoken words. Shit. He frowns when fingers brush against a blanket. He doesn’t remember getting one. The white-haired man looks down at it and he sucks in air. It’s not a blanket, no. It’s Fl4k’s coat. Zane’s heart clenches, a warmth in his cheeks, and his fingers close around that dark green clothing. He has his back turned to the room and he can hear the hunter walking around calmly, as if everything is normal.

Zane blames his useless brain in the mornings and brings it closer to his face, doing his best not to make a sound. He buries his nose into the fabric, half-lidded eyes seeing some patches, and it feels really nice. Zane never really thought that the bot’s clothes would have a smell, but it sort of does. It’s fresh and sharp. There’s trace of gunpowder underneath a softner and the image of Fl4k washing their clothes after a battle makes him hold back a chuckle. It was also so warm when he felt it in the night. Zane’s pulled away from his thoughts at a louder shuffling and he gathers courage to sit up. Fl4k’s pouring skag food for Mr. Chew, back turned to the human, and… Well, fuck. It’s the first time Zane sees the hunter without the coat, their robotic upper shape exposed in the room. They have a slim waist but a broad back, yellow plates on their shoulders and elbows. A bulky exoskeleton and more shapes that follow their movements like muscles, the rest hidden underneath their baggy pants.

He whistles, ignoring his beating heart. “Oh, this was worth wakin’ up already...”

Their eyes meet and Fl4k makes a sound close to a snort, putting the bag of food down. “Good morning to you too.”

Zane runs a hand through his messy hair, smiling at them, and he swallows when looking at the coat on his lap. He clears his throat before getting up, making his way towards the hunter. Fl4k has to look down at him, _of course_. Zane is, most definitely, _not_ short by the way. He’s 6’1, alright? Amara herself has asked him to pick something from a tall place for her. _Amara._ But Fl4k and their… their ridiculous over seven feet tall bullshit makes him feel so goddamn small. Zane’s cheeks burn more, cursing mentally, and makes a motion for the bot to take the coat.

“Didn’t think you had it in you, love,” he teases with a smile. “Are you going soft on me?”

“You were cold.”

When Fl4k takes the outfit, their fingers touch. Zane freezes at the warmth and the hunter hesitates before slowly breaking contact. He blinks, forcing a quick smile, and walks away from them. Fl4k remains quiet and Zane feels their eye behind his back when leaving, door opening for him. Immediately, he sees Amara and Moze sitting at one of their tables holding their coffee mugs. Zane groans and he must really look like he needs it, because Moze offers her drink. The white-haired man sends her a thankful look, warming up his hands around the mug, and the coffee goes down smooth. He asks how they’re doing but Moze just smirks, a mischievous look on her face. Zane is suddenly aware of how much of a mess he’s in after leaving Fl4k’s room, with disheveled hair and rumpled shirt.

“So…” she sing-songs and he knows what’s coming. “What’s going on between you two? I want all the details.” 

“There’s nothing going on.”

Amara raises an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

“Aye,” Zane sighs around the brim of the mug, shrugging. “Sorry to disappoint, darlings.”

They both hum but change the subject, discussing about a mission soon. Zane grimaces when finding out is in Eden-6. God, he hates that planet. It's too hot and humid, with all those swamps. It's not a task he looks forward to. Fl4k joins them after a while, their pets wandering around the ship freely, and Zane is grateful that the girls don't mention that thing from before. Although, a knowing smile never leaves Moze's face and the man narrows his eyes at her with a silent threat. The hunter seems oblivious, though, and they soon get ready to go out. Zane is no stranger to conversations and he rather enjoys it. The operative loves to hang out with people over some drinks, but there's relief when they focus on their job, him not on the spot anymore.

It gives him time to put his shit together, he supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it!! I'll be posting each chapter every Sunday! I would love to hear your thoughts, so comments are very welcome!! There are links below for my storyboard on pinterest regarding this story and, since I don't have anything for Fl4ne atm, my Handsome Jack playlist on spotify! :)
> 
> [Storyboard](https://br.pinterest.com/sparklepines/breathe-in-the-embers/)  
> [Handsome Jack Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2w2TMKZHOyKnIEWtEVgIva?si=kCaYTrGiTlC_wJV21jRPMg)  
> [My instagram (more active there lately)](https://www.instagram.com/sparklepines)  
> [My tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)  
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/sparklepiness)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief violence and panic attack!

Arriving at Eden-6, they waste no time in finding the bandits that have been causing trouble. 

Zane does ask Fl4k if they will be alright, with all that disgusting green water in the area. He doesn’t know if the bot is water-proof like his prosthetics. Fl4k insists they will be fine and Mr. Chew by their side huffs in agreement. Everyone gets into a car and makes their way up to a hill, wooden houses and bars coming into view. They’re quiet when stepping out but a battle soon starts when Amara does the honors, crushing a group of enemies with her siren powers. Fl4k stays in the back with a sniper and Moze giggles inside Iron Bear. Zane activates his digi-clone, nodding at himself, and there’s shooting everywhere.

He laughs with Amara, shouting comments and seeing who can kill the most under a minute. There’s a blur out of the corner of his eye and Zane turns to see a guy coming too close. He’s ready to pull out his knife when there’s a loud bang, the bandit falling on his back with a shot between his eyes. The white-haired man turns around to see Fl4k on a roof, sniper towards him. He huffs with a smile, shaking his head, but it falls the moment a shot hits the hunter. All he hears is Fl4k’s faint groan, stumbling back, and Zane’s eye flickers towards a bandit. There, behind a house. The fucking bastard. Zane’s blood boils and he’s running before he has time to think. He breathes heavily, making a turn to catch the guy from the back. The white-haired man speeds up just in time to jump against a wall and wrap his thighs around the bandit’s head, bringing them down with a twist. Zane bares his teeth, taking out a pistol before shooting him twice.

Blood splatters on his face but he couldn’t care less, looking up to find Fl4k but seeing nothing. Zane purses his lips, getting up and running towards the last place he saw the bot. There’s yelling in the background and Moze gives him cover, taking care of the rest. Zane’s heart is beating a mile a minute, hair sticking to the back of his neck and damp strands on his forehead. He climbs up to a stupid roof with a grunt, calling for Fl4k, and he spots the hunter clenching to their chest.

“Hey, hey!” Zane finally gets to them, holding their shoulders. “Are you okay?!”

Fl4k groans, eye squinted. “I will be fine.”

“Hate to break it up to you but you don’t look so hot right now, buddy.”

A huff. “I could say the same to you.”

Zane rolls his eye but relaxes a little, taking a look down to see that everyone took care of it. Mr. Chew is happily dragging a dead body as if it’s a prize and the girls are double checking the place. He’s suddenly embarrassed for overreacting, letting out a long sigh, and he runs a hand through his damp hair. Fl4k gets up, tugging their coat closer to themself, and Zane wipes the blood off his face with a grimace. When they go back down, the bot snaps their finger so their skag can come back, and there are praises for being a good boy. The white-haired man smiles weakly, feeling tired, and the girls join them. Moze nudges him with a nod.

“Nothing going on, huh?”

Zane flips her off and she laughs.

Going back to Sanctuary III leads to the usual chatter about the battle, although he’s not really paying attention to them. Zane just desperately wants to take a shower and forget about his mini panic from earlier. Jesus christ, he’s too old for not keeping himself together anymore. The girls want to get some food right when they arrive at the station but Zane refuses with his usual flare, waving at them. The white-haired man makes his way to his room, already stripping off his jacket and getting rid of all the gadgets. He’s careful, placing everything on his workbench, and he unties his combat boots as well. Zane doesn’t remove his prosthetic legs after undressing. It’s already difficult enough deciding to sleep without them sometimes, he doesn’t want to worry about it. It would just make the task harder for him anyways.

When entering the shower, water streams down his body, and he sighs. It’s refreshing and it makes him feel better, washing away all that blood and dirt. He hums under his breath but his mind wanders to the hunter. Zane hopes Fl4k is really alright. They went down so strongly and didn’t continue fighting as they normally do. The white-haired man just can’t brush off the image of the bot looking as if they were in pain. The groans they made. Something can’t be right. Zane purses his lips, turning off the shower, and he grabs a towel to dry himself. Again, he doesn’t think twice. The man just gets dressed in loose sweatpants and a shirt, ruffling his damp hair with a towel before leaving his bedroom. He’s barefoot, metal against the cold ship’s floor, and his blind left eye is exposed. Zane knocks on Fl4k’s door.

“Mind if a friend walk in, beastie?”

A pause.

_“I’m afraid now is not a good time.”_

Zane shakes his head and activates the door anyways, asking what’s the worst thing that could happen. It’s not like he’ll catch Fl4k naked or something.

“Huh, I guess you were right.”

The hunter sighs and Zane shrugs in apology, walking in to understand what’s happening. Fl4k’s sitting at their workbench, coat long gone just like some of their gadgets. They’ve been looking down at themselves when he opened the door, messing with something, so Zane narrows his eyes. The small guilt he felt when invading the bot’s privacy out of the blue is quickly thrown out of the window, noticing a damaged area on Fl4k’s chest. He sucks in air and walks up to them, heart speeding up and hands hovering over the area. The hunter lowers their arms, having no way to hide it now. Below their left side, where a human’s ribs should be, there’s a spot destroyed by acid, the ends of that exoskeleton melted in a weird way. He groans, clenching his hands into fists.

“That fuckin’ arse!” he almost shouts. “Why didn't you tell me it was a corrosive gun?!”

Fl4k hums, voice deep. “It didn’t reach anything important. Nothing I can’t fix.”

“What the f- It’s not _nothing_! What if he hit you in your stupid head?! You were hurting, I heard you! I knew something was wrong!” He points at the bot, still tall enough despite them being sitting down. “I knew I shouldn’t have killed the bastard that quick!”

“Za-”

“Does it hurt?” the man interrupts.

“Not anymore.”

“Good!”

Zane takes a deep breath, shoulders tense, and he glares at himself. His voice is coming out too tight, throat closing up a little, and he’s not sure why he’s getting so worked up about this. Fl4k’s eye flickers, curving upwards as if they’re smiling, and there’s a moment of silence between them. Zane continues to glare at that damaged area, not liking it at all. He’s sure that the bot will be able to replace that piece, probably earning them a visit at Ellie’s again, but it still bothers him. He should’ve paid more attention in battle. A warmth on his face brings him back to reality, though, blinking at the touch. Fl4k’s hand is cupping his right cheek and they lock their gaze, Zane searching for something unknown. He wasn’t imagining before… Fl4k _is_ warm. The hunter caresses his skin and the man’s heart skips a beat.

“You’re worried about me.”

Zane huffs, smiling and crossing his arms. “Someone told me we all need to be, if we want to succeed.”

“Is that so?” they murmur, thumb brushing down his beard, and the man holds back the urge to lean into the touch. “They seem very wise. Tell me about them.”

“Oh, I have my doubts. They’re very stubborn,” Zane chuckles, eyes turning into half-moons. Then, he shrugs when leaning closer, voice lower. “But I like them anyway.”

Fl4k’s fingers go down to his chin, tugging on his beard before breaking contact, and Zane holds back a shudder. He clears his throat and asks if he can help with anything instead of dealing with… whatever this is. Fl4k watches him for a moment, deep in thought, but nods. Zane follows some of their instructions then, using some tools to disattach that metal piece that connects to their back. The quietness is broken only by Broodless walking for a bit to check on them, the skag deep asleep after a mission, and Meat Thief is lounging as always. It’s intimate, to be touching Fl4k like that, and he wonders what that means. They’ve been teetering around these moments, with stolen glances and fluttering hearts. Zane is no fool, but he has to admit that the hunter makes him confused.

When getting the piece loose, the white-haired man notices Fl4k’s gaze down to his legs, and he curls his toes at the attention. He wonders if the bot always knew Zane had prosthetic legs before this small slip, too much in a rush to hide them. Fl4k says nothing about it. They just look back at Zane and it’s soft. He wants to laugh at how much they can express with so little, but it just makes his heart clench instead. He winks, placing down the ruined metal on the desk, and he pats the hunter’s shoulder before heading out with a small wave.

  
  


* * *

Later in the day, Zane does hang out with the girls at Moxxi’s bar.

The food and booze is welcome in his empty stomach, soft tunes playing in the background. They’re all in a booth, at the end of the bar, so it’s private enough that they feel relaxed after a busy morning. Zane sips from his beer with a smirk on his face, listening to Amara tell another one of her stories in the field. Moze ugly snorts and shoves a bunch of fries into her mouth, laughing without a care. They have a good time and Zane shares some of his stories as well, alcohol loosening his tongue a little. He has his back turned to the rest of the bar but he hears Moxxi coming over, her cheerful welcoming unmistakable. She has a tray with fresh drinks and the white-haired man places a hand on his chest, thanking her deeply.

"There you go, sugar!” Moxxi smiles, replacing their beers, and she exchanges a look with the girls. Oh boy, that can’t be good. She places a hand on her hip, eyes focused on him with a cheeky grin. “A little bird told me you and Fl4k have been fooling around...”

Zane sighs, pursing his lips. “Moze.”

“What?!” the younger giggles, a couple of fries in hand. “What d’you think _I_ have anything to do with this?! Why not Amara? Look at her, she could totally be the bird!”

The siren shakes a finger in the air. “Nuh-uh, don’t bring me into this.”

The white-haired man drags a hand over his face with a huff. These women will be the death of him, he swears. They are all grinning at him, Moxxi still waiting for an answer next to them, and he’s completely trapped. Maybe he regrets accepting their invitation to hang out now. He takes a long sip from his drink, buying himself time. He shrugs, raising an eyebrow.

“Ain’t nothin’ going on. You have my word on that, darling.” Zane finally speaks. “I think you’re all just hopin’ for it to be true at this point.”

“What are they hoping for?”

Fl4k’s rough voice comes from behind him and Zane has to physically grab his cushioned seat not to jump, knuckles turning white. How the hell did he not hear the bot arriving? His heart skips to his throat when Moze opens her mouth, but Amara covers with her hand.

"Just debating which one of us has the highest score in the Science Machine," the brunette replied with no hesitation.

Fl4k hums, then turns their attention to Zane, asking if they can join the group. The white-haired man mumbles a _Sure_ before opening another bottle and the hunter seems satisfied, sitting down next to him in the booth. Moxxi's grin widens even more, eyes shining at the bot, and Zane is wondering if he'll have a heart attack by the end of the day. She tucks her brown strands of hair behind her ear and the man waits for the worse.

“What do you think of Zane over here, honey?”

The hunter squints their eye, adjusting it while taking a look at everyone. The jazz music does nothing to soothe the man right now and he grumbles that Fl4k doesn’t have to answer anything, claiming they’re just messing around. Zane is too aware of the warmth coming from the hunter, the coat brushing against his shoulder. He knows what it smells like now and he tries really hard to focus on something else. Like those fries. Those are some damn good fries right there. Fl4k seems to think about their words for a moment, unaware of how jittery the man is next to him.

“He’s a reliable partner, with incredible skills in battle,” they answer and there’s humor when continuing. “The only negative thing is that he thinks he’s good at dancing.”

“Oy!” Zane smiles ear-to-ear, batting a hand on the bot’s arm. “I’ve got some moves. don’t you lie!”

There’s laughter at their table and Moxxi seems pleased with whatever she sees there, because she winks at Zane when leaving. Amara throws a fry at him and they all speak over each other, grinning and making jokes. It’s a relief to get out of the spotlight but he can feel Fl4k’s gaze every now and then. The white-haired man can’t look at them without remembering that touch, their hand on his cheek and beard. He shouldn’t want that again, should he? Look at him, a fool falling for something he can’t really have. The bot just doesn't have a good sense of personal space. At least that's what he keeps telling himself. Zane holds back a grunt, cursing his old bruised heart.

Despite all that teasing, they have a good time. Fl4k is mostly quiet but Zane knows they enjoy just listening. It goes on for a few more hours until he refuses another round of drinks, wanting to be in his room for some quiet. They exchange short goodbyes and the hunter gets up so Zane can leave the booth. He smiles quickly before walking away, making a mental note not to go to Fl4k's room tonight. He doesn't want to torture himself any further. It'll be for the best to forget about it.

Upon entering his bedroom, Zane goes to wash his face before untying his boots. He gets comfortable again, only wearing boxer briefs and a shirt. No eyepatch. The white-haired man sits down on his bed and works on his prosthetics, sighing when disattaching them. It’s there that he cleans them, removing grease and applying some oil in some parts. It keeps his mind busy, this routine. Zane may not like seeing them, but he takes good care of his prosthetics. Placing them aside, he brushes a hand down his thigh with a grimace. The end of them marred by burn scars, old flames making him shudder. That ache is back, probably for not letting them rest after a couple of battles without a break, but he’s learned to live with it. Zane lies down with a sigh, pulling a blanket over him, and he waits for sleep to come.

When it does, it’s not kind.

Zane’s eyes move fast behind his eyelids and his face scrunches up, a thin layer of sweat forming on his skin. There’s so much screaming and his throat burns like those flames, licking down his legs. They devour him without mercy, hungry for his blood, and the smell… God, the _smell._ It burns his nostrils and his stomach twists, nauseous with the memory of it. Zane twitches in bed, out of it, and he feels hot all over. He can taste ashes in his mouth, the digging of his nails into dark soil. Laughter. Those pairs of once familiar hands, holding him down, and cold tears streaming down his face. Zane dreams of it all, remembers all the prays that fell from his desperate mouth. His heart is beating a mile a minute and there’s something else in the back of his mind, a faint call that makes him frown even more. It’s a harder touch on his shoulder that wakes him up with a gasp.

Zane’s hand immediately slides under the pillow to grab a pocket knife, blindly swinging it. A firm grip on his wrist stops him and the white-haired man breathes heavily, seeing Fl4k in front of him. The hunter is sitting on the edge of his bed, looming over him. Zane narrows his eyes, loosening his grip on the knife, and the other lets go of his wrist.

“T-The fuck you doin’ in here...?” his voice comes out hoarse and broken, throat raw. He hates it.

Fl4k watches him. “You were screaming.”

They murmur something about their pets hearing him from the other room but the words sound too far, not focusing on them. Zane can only look down at himself with wide eyes, knife long forgotten by his side, and his heart is beating like a drum. No. No, this can’t be happening. He can deal with Fl4k knowing he has prosthetic legs, but it’s a completely different thing to have them _seeing_ him like this. The thin cover does nothing to hide the emptiness there and he breathes too fast, chest rising up and down. Fl4k is still talking to him but Zane just shakes his head, the corners of his eyes burning with unshed tears. The man tries talking but it barely comes out, just rushed noises that he hates. _Get out. Just... Get out, get out, get out, get out._

Fl4k moves but it’s a blur. There are hands cupping his cheeks but he closes his eyes, not wanting to meet their gaze. He’s ashamed of looking like a goddamn mess, of being seen so broken and weak. It’s too vulnerable and raw, he can’t bear it. It physically pains him. Zane clenches his hands into fists, sheets twisting with strength, and he can’t move. He just can’t. Zane is frozen in his bed, not being able to scream or push away the bot. There’s rustling and then, Fl4k’s coat is on his shoulders, warm around him. He lets out a strangled chuckle when the hunter pulls the hoodie up, hiding his face. Zane slides his arms into the sleeves, curling forward to hug himself. He tries calming down, breathing into that scent, and the hunter is quiet somewhere. He doesn’t know how much time passes, but the silence in the room is broken by his deep breaths.

Zane’s heart slows down and his chest doesn’t feel like it’s about to burst. Still, he waits some more to put himself back together. That nightmare like a whisper in the back of his neck. He shivers, clearing his throat. It’s sore and dry.

“W-Warn a guy next time, will ya?”

Fl4k’s voice is a low hum. “I didn’t mean-”

“I know… Fuck, I know...” Zane sighs, opening his eyes to see his lap. The bot remains sitting in bed, facing the man, but the hoodie hides his face. He purses his lips. “I know, beastie… You caught me off guard, that’s all.”

The white-haired man straightens himself, bringing the coat closer, and he finally meets Fl4k’s eye. They seem worried, holding themself still as if moving might not be a great idea right now. Zane huffs, raising an eyebrow, and he lightly jokes that he won’t bite. Fl4k watches him some more, asking what he was dreaming about. The man shrugs, forcing a smile and talking about some nasty mantas chasing him. Fl4k sighs.

“Lying doesn’t suit you, snowdrops.”

Zane perks up at the nickname and he thinks of what’s really going on right now. He was screaming, in the middle of the night, and Fl4k came to check on him. It doesn’t change Zane’s mind of not liking to be seen that way, but the hunter didn’t leave. They could have. What’s keeping them there? The white-haired man already said he’s fine, but Fl4k made no move to take their coat back. He looks at them, searching for any sign of pity and seeing none. Zane swallows and shakes his head lightly, murmuring he doesn’t know what to do now. Fl4k hums deeply before getting closer, raising a hand to wrap around the back of the man’s neck. Zane holds his breath, heart skipping a beat, but he knits his eyebrows in a silent question.

The bot leans down and their foreheads touch, surprising the other. Zane stays still and Fl4k closes their eye, nudging closer. The human huffs, grabbing the hunter’s wrist while shutting his eyes as well, and it’s quiet. He focuses on that warmth emanating from Fl4k, breathing deep, and he shudders when a thumb caresses his skin. Zane listens to the bot’s low hum in the dark, letting his mind clear out. He can’t help but watch Fl4k through half-lidded eyes after a moment, taking it all in. They’re so close like this and his eyes fall down to their face, where their mouth should be. He bumps his forehead against the bot.

“What’s gotten into you lately, mm?” he whispers, breaking the silence. Fl4k opens their eye to meet his gaze, that shimmer bewitching. They shrug, tightening their hold on the man’s neck. A pleasant weight.

“I just…” Fl4k trails off and that’s rare. The hunter is always certain of their words. To see them hesitating is a first. They seem to frown. “I want to bring you comfort.”

In any other moment, Zane would chuckle and make some stupid joke about it. Right now, wearing the bot’s coat while they exchange a look in his bed, is a whole different thing. It feels heavy. A sincerity the human wasn’t expecting to feel. There’s nothing funny to be made about this. Fl4k glances at Zane’s body and, despite him tensing up, their gaze doesn’t fail. There’s no such thing as obscuring the truth at that moment, no matter how much the man wishes for it. The hunter moves their hand to caress Zane’s left cheek and, really, they should stop doing that before the human gets addicted to it.

“It doesn’t bother me.”

The tips of Zane’s ears burn but he stands by his words. It sure does bother him. Fl4k drops their hand and the human mourns that loss already, leaning back against his wall. They should go and it hurts saying that out loud. Zane makes a motion to remove the coat but Fl4k stops him, muttering he can give it back tomorrow. The white-haired man doesn't push it and watches the hunter stand up. They exchange a last look before they turn around, their footsteps the only sound in the room, and Zane sighs when he's alone. He buries his face in his hands, lying down with a groan, and he curses under his breath. Goddamnit. Is this really happening? Is he falling like a fool? Zane lies awake, a hand on his heart while staring at the ceiling. He repeats Fl4k’s words in his mind, over and over. The bot’s been showing so much affection. It’s not helping Zane’s situation over here. Does Fl4k even know what they’re doing? 

The white-haired man groans, turning to lie on his side, and he curls into a ball. The coat is so big, it covers all over him since he’s not wearing the prosthetics. Zane rubs his cheek against the fabric, longing for something. For caresses and a type of warmth that he shouldn’t. The fear of losing what he already has with the hunter also lingers in his thoughts, worried that they will compromise the whole team. Fuck. Zane sighs and he waits for sleep to take him again, not wanting to think anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowdrops is a winter flower, if you are curious! They look adorable, like Zane! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Clearly, it works.

Zane’s body decides to think for him instead and he wakes up with a boner. He groans, eyes still closed. It’s been so long since that happened, too distracted with missions and such. No. It’s too early for this. He shouldn’t, especially when wearing the bot’s coat. Oh, fuck. Zane makes a face, burying his face into the pillow more, and his body responds to that thought too well. Would the hunter even know? Another grunt and the human brings up a hand to clean his face. It’s so comfortable right now too, with that soft fabric and that laziness from just waking up. It would be perfect. Zane’s lying down onto his stomach so he presses his hips against the mattress, a sigh immediately leaving his lips. Fine, alright. Let him have something good for once.

He lazily thrusts his hips, rutting against the sheets. Breathing in deep, Zane brings a hand down, sliding into his boxer briefs, and he touches himself. The white-haired man moans and he gets lost in that scent coming from Fl4k’s coat. The gunpowder underneath it all. His mind wanders, thinking of them, and a rough mewl breaks the silence. Zane’s heart races, breathing faster, and he strokes himself harder. He shuts his eyes, wondering how it would feel to have the hunter’s weight on top of him. To have them just watching. Fuck. Zane quickens his pace, pleasure building up, and the burn below his navel tightens. He opens his mouth to moan again, hoodie covering his flushed cheeks.

“Fuck… Fl-” he babbles, touching the tip of his cock, and he comes.

Zane pulls his hand back, not wanting to ruin Fl4k’s coat sleeve, and his eyes flutter. He grabs the pillow with both hands, knuckles turning white as his orgasm hits him in waves. He ruts against the sheets, jizzing onto his stomach and shirt. Zane wants to keep touching himself but he can’t, not without messing it up, so there’s a sweet agony that makes him whimper. _Fuck._ He’s really gone, isn’t he? There’s no way to turn back now, jesus christ. Zane catches his breath, stretching in bed, and he moves to lie down on his back with a sigh. God, that felt good. _Really_ good. He looks down at himself, seeing the mess he made, but it’s a relief to know the coat is fine. Alright. He needs a shower. Zane sits up and reaches for his prosthetics, carefully attaching them down his thighs before getting up.

After cleaning himself and being able to stare at his reflection in the mirror, he puts on his usual clothes. Eyepatch back in place. Zane double checks if Fl4k’s coat is fine, ignoring the tips of his ears burning, and he leaves the bedroom with his head down. God, he’s so thankful that no one is in the common area. He knows how red his face is turning and he didn’t even see Fl4k yet. Fantastic. Zane clears his throat, knocking on the bot’s door, only to hear a reply that it’s fine to walk in. When stepping into the room, his light blue eye finds the tall hunter near a bookshelf, watering a small plant. Zane’s heart flutters at the stupidly sweet sight. Fl4k is gentle when touching the tiny leaves, with the same hand that pulls a trigger. The human bites his bottom lip, trying to keep himself together. A nudge on his leg makes him smile, though.

“Oh, hey there, pumpkin!” he coos, crouching down to caress Broodless. She makes clicking sounds, happy to receive some pets. He leans closer to her, whispering. “Don’t tell anyone but… You are my favorite.”

Fl4k huffs. “I heard that.”

Zane smirks, raising an eyebrow at the spiderant. “Someone is jealous.”

The other creatures come to greet him and he pats them all, grateful that Meat Thief doesn’t steal anything from him this time. Fl4k watches them and Zane clears his throat, standing straight before walking up to them. He shows the coat, thanking them for last night, and he doesn’t meet their eye. If Fl4k notices it, they don’t say anything. Zane makes sure their fingers don’t touch this time. He doesn’t stay there longer than he should, not bearing to face the bot without remembering what he did. Alright, so maybe Zane will avoid them for now. So what? He’s a grown ass man. He knows what he’s doing. Sort of. The important thing is that he will spend the day working on his drones. Yes, that’s exactly what he should do. Maybe tweak a few things on his prosthetic adjustments as well, to lessen the ache.

There’s no ECHO message regarding any missions, so there’s no schedule. Moze does stop by his room while Amara is training, so they talk about mechanics and what not while Zane works. He ignores every question about the bot that the woman throws at him, but sends a deadly glare after almost twenty minutes. Once Zane is done with that, he sneaks out of there before Fl4k looks for him. He walks around Sanctuary III aimlessly, trying to calm down his heart, and he reaches an isolated area after some time. There's a slender figure staring out the large window, leaning against the handrail, and Zane perks up at that.

"Zer0," he calls out while approaching the vault hunter. "Mind if I join you?"

They turn to look at him, a smiling face displaying on their visor, and he takes that as a yes. Zane leans forward to rest his arms much like the other, staring at the stars. It's rare to see Zer0 out of their room, when they are not dealing with contracts, so he appreciates their presence. They're cool in Zane's book. After a minute of silence, there's a hum.

"You seem troubled."

"Is that too on the nose?" Zane chuckles but shrugs, staring ahead. He wouldn't even know where to begin. All he knows is that he's too old for this shit and yet his heart betrayed him. "Nah, I'll be fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

Zer0 tilts their head, a question mark flashing for a second. "Is it Fl4k?"

The white-haired man lets out a strangled sound, eye widening. "Jeez, does everyone in this bloody ship think we are together?! No, you know what… Don't answer that."

The vault hunter seems to be laughing, shoulders shaking lightly, and Zane groans while covering his face. There's a silent beat, of them just looking back into space, only to be broken when the man’s ECHO buzzes. Shit. Zane picks it up, opening to read the message with a grimace. Great. Not only does he have to go to Pandora but, of course, he’s being paired up with Fl4k. Exactly what he needed today. Is the universe laughing at him? He sighs exasperatedly, putting away his ECHO, and Zer0 seems to understand exactly what just happened. They sound amused when speaking again.

"Staring at a bud / Just holds it from blossoming, / Waste of time.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean, boyo?”

Zer0 crosses their arms. “Ask them out, stupid. / Can't you see they like you too? / You need to believe.”

Zane’s jaw goes slack, staring in disbelief at them, and the vault hunter flashes a red winking face. He shakes his head with a huff, not knowing what to say. Staring at the floor instead, he lets himself think for a moment. Sure, Zer0 is not wrong. It would help to ask Fl4k about… this thing. But, then again, sometimes Zane thinks that the bot doesn’t know what they are doing. How much they affect the human. It really could just be him and Fl4k is aloof of it all. It is terrifying, to risk knowing the answer. Should Zane keep going with his life like this? No. Does it make him more willing to try this out, though? No. Not at all. A sigh leaves his lips, knowing he can’t avoid the inevitable any longer, so he murmurs a goodbye at the vault hunter. Zer0 nods, watching him leave.

All the way towards the hunters’ area, Zane repeats those words in his mind. _Ask them out._ How the hell will he do that without bursting into flames? The white-haired man puffs his cheeks, scratching the back of his head. Maybe he should’ve just stayed in his bed all day, because all this thinking is giving him a headache. There’s sharp little metal noises coming towards him, echoing in the ship’s hallway, and Zane’s lips turn into a smile when spotting Broodless. She grunts at him happily, pushing her head against his leg. He asks if Fl4k sent her to get him, chuckling when she replies with a loud clicking. They make their way back and Zane likes having her by his side, somehow calming him down. The white-haired man spots Fl4k next to their traveling station, all geared up with the rest of the pack. A rush of embarrassment hits the man when looking at the coat. The bot’s eyelid curls as a greeting, as if they’re smiling, and Zane flashes a nervous one.

There will be a day, though, that his mouth will be the death of him because he just never shuts up. There’s no filter connecting his brain to his tongue, especially when he’s jittery. Zane’s heart skips a beat at the silence between them. so he panics, practically shouting exactly what he didn’t want.

“Dating!” he blurts out, clearing his throat. “I mean… Have you, you know… D’you know what that’s all about?”

Fl4k tilts their head slightly, taking a moment to answer. “My knowledge may be limited but yes, I’m aware it is a human custom.” The man nods, listening, but nothing prepares him for the next words. “Ellie has taught me.”

Something sinks into the bottom of Zane’s stomach, a cold running down his spine, and his face falls before he can’t stop himself. Ah. Of course. That would explain the real reason why they were gone that first night. He knits his eyebrows, looking anywhere but at Fl4k. Without a word, he goes into his room to pick up everything that he needs for battle, ignoring a gaze on his back. Zane murmurs they should get going, already messing with the traveling station. Fl4k narrows their eye at him but the white-haired man ignores them. He pushes away every emotion that rushed over him now and just focuses on getting this done. The white-haired man can go back to his room afterwards and mope like a goddamn grown adult. Just… yeah.

Fuck it.

  
  


* * *

It's been ten minutes since they arrived in Pandora and Zane is already sweating.

The weather is dry and too hot on his skin. Wind brushing sand onto their faces, making him grimace. He's the one that drives them to the marked location of a bandit site that has been causing trouble and the pack stays in the back of the vehicle, patiently waiting for their time to act. Even the sight of Mr. Chew sticking his tongue out doesn't make Zane feel better. His grip on the steering wheel is so tense, his fingers are aching. The operative hasn't said a word since they left Sanctuary III and Fl4k seems to be picking up on the odd behavior, judging by their short comments regarding the mission. They keep shooting a glance to his direction, which only makes Zane's scowl deepen.

Zane needs action. He needs to pull the trigger and not think about what happened moments ago. He doesn't need to think of how much an idiot he was, wondering if Fl4k actually liked him back. Foolish man. That's ridiculous. Ellie is a lovely woman, much younger than him. Of course it’s her, he doesn't blame them. Zane purses his lips and presses his foot down at the pedal, speeding up. Stop. Don't think about Fl4k with someone else. Forget it. They're almost at the location, he can see it now. There will be distractions. Good. He speeds up again, the car's boosters making loud noises, and Fl4k actually jolts at that.

"Is everything alright?" they ask louder than usual, fighting against the rustling wind. Zane hits the breaks, the sudden movement bringing them forward for a second.

"Just peachy!" Zane replies, getting out of the car. "Now, let's kill some bad guys!"

Okay, truth be told. The operative is not on the right mind, so he’s aggressive in battle. Zane’s nostrils burn with the smell of gunpowder coming from his SMG and his ears ring with the screams from camp. Fl4k stays more in the back with their sniper while their pets bring damage up front, but he barely pays attention to it. He’s quick when reloading, attacking more with his body than usual, and he groans loudly when punching a psycho. There’s a small voice in his head that tells him to stay put, not to go forward that much, but he brushes it off. Zane attacks enemies as they come and Fl4k’s sniper bullets bring them down. Broodless is burning people with her acid, Meat Thief shooting across the field, and Mr. Chew is destroying a man’s body. It's chaos.

Someone pushes a barrel towards him and he dodges it before looking back at it. Zane sees fire coming from the barrel, flames ruining the red paint from the damn thing, and he tenses up. The white-haired man swallows, knitting his eyebrows. Hair is sticking to the back of his neck and it’s obnoxiously hot. He can’t take his eye away from the fire, memories hunting his mind. There's a blur to his side that brings him back, turning around to see a psycho making a mad dash towards him. Zane tries to activate his digi-clone, a hand on his device, but it happens too fast. The psycho crashes their chests together and Zane groans when falling on his back hard. He bares his teeth, punching the guy on top of him in a way to break free, and there’s a sharp pain before another blur leaves him breathless. The operative narrows his eyes, that weight on him gone, and he catches a glimpse of the skag sinking his teeth into the bandit’s throat. Zane sits up, looking down at himself only to grimace.

The asshole stabbed him on the shoulder.

The white-haired man wraps his fingers around the knife before pulling it out with a choked sound. Silence comes, meaning they got rid of everyone, but he can hear Fl4k’s footsteps near. He sighs, getting up to straighten himself. The bot walks towards that man, Mr. Chew giving them space, and they all hear moanings of pain. Fl4k doesn’t hesitate and shoots him in the face before turning back at Zane with a glare. Oh, great. Here we go.

“What were you thinking?!” they grunt, voice trembling with anger. “Do you want to get yourself killed?!”

Zane puffs his cheeks, making a comic gesture that screams _I-Don’t-Know_. “We did it, didn’t we?”

Fl4k grumbles something to themselves, turning their back at the human. Zane sighs, watching them search for anything good in the camp. It takes him a moment to check his shoulder without being noticed, opening the left side of his jacket with a wince. There’s blood on his shirt, the fabric sticking to his skin, but it doesn’t seem too deep. Nothing that he can’t handle. Zane stays behind Fl4k, the silence between them heavy, and they don’t linger at the place once they are sure it’s clear of bandits. It’s a relief to go back to the car, even more when the bot chooses to drive without a word. The white-haired man can’t wait for a cold shower and get rid of all this dust. He’s been to so many different planets, he has lost the count, but none of them seemed to fit him. Promethea is loud and bright, Eden-6 is too humid and dark, Pandora is dry and chaotic.

It’s never quite right.

When they go back to Sanctuary III, they walk by the girls at their table, and Moze raises her eyebrows. She asks if something happened while they were gone, probably feeling the tension, but Amara murmurs it’s best to leave them alone. Zane doesn’t find the energy to make a funny comment, so he just sends an apologetic look before going to his room. Fl4k doesn’t follow him. In the privacy of his four walls, Zane takes off his clothes, throwing everything on the floor as he walks towards the bathroom. Under the cold water, he watches it turn light pink from the blood being washed away, and that wound stings as a reminder of his actions. Once he’s all clean, he dries himself and leaves with a towel around his waist, but only to see Fl4k leaning against his workbench. Well, fuck. Today is really not giving him a break, huh?

“What happened to knocking?” Zane asks, running a hand through his wet hair. Fl4k turns to look at him, arms crossed, and their eye flicker. Adjusting it while looking down at him. The white-haired man takes a deep breath, aware of all his scars, and he curses at his racing heart.

“I knew you were wounded,” they murmur. “My pets could scent it too.”

The operative narrows his eyes. “Was it Meat Thief? Was he the snitch? I bet it was him.”

The hunter hums and Zane can tell they’re not in the mood for these jokes right now. The human makes sure to tell them that it’s fine, then. That he was on his way to take care of the wound. Fl4k doesn’t seem too convinced, wanting to take a look themselves. Frankly, that’s kind of ridiculous. Zane is not a baby and if it was anything really serious, Tannis’ infirmary exists for a reason. The bot grunts when hearing that and the human rolls his eyes. Fine, whatever. He orders Fl4k to turn around so he can at least put on some sweatpants and they do just so. The tips of Zane’s ears burn, naked in his own room, and he glances at Fl4k to make sure they are still. The white-haired man puts on some boxer briefs and comfortable grey sweatpants, heart beating like a drum, and he clears his throat.

Fl4k finally moves, looking at him and asking where he keeps a med-kit. Zane grabs one under the bathroom sink and comes back to give it to them. The bot nods and, instead of taking it, they simply put their hands on Zane’s waist and hoist him up. The human gasps, arms immediately going up to Fl4k’s shoulders, and he’s placed on top of the workbench. The white-haired man stares at the hunter with wide eyes, cheeks burning, but he raises an eyebrow with a smirk to tease. In this position, he’s almost at the bot’s height, only having to look up a little. Fl4k’s gaze is at the stab wound on his left shoulder, blood still streaming down from it. The silence is suffocating. Zane jolts a bit when there are warm fingers touching the injury. Everything is just too much. Being shirtless in front of them, hurt and exhausted. With a confused heart that wants to rest.

“You weren’t yourself.” Fl4k’s low voice breaks the quiet, cleaning the wound, and something about all of this reminds Zane of that last night. “You need to be more careful.”

The man grins. “So you do care about me, I knew- Ouch!”

The hunter begins stitching the cut with a needle, amused for interrupting him. The man huffs and just watches them. God, why does he have to be so weak for that one? It sucks knowing nothing will happen and that they have eyes on someone else, but Zane can still be there for them. He can have this. It might not be what he wants, but he will take it. This realization makes him smile wistfully, looking the other way, and the silence is not as uncomfortable as before. Fl4k is gentle and it doesn’t take too long for them to finish, that warmth lingering on that aching spot. When he looks back at the bot, he sucks in air. Fl4k leaned in closer at some point because Zane’s nose just brushed on their face, making both of them freeze in place. The hunter’s green eye shimmers and the man swallows, words dying in his tongue. He feels that warmth coming from Fl4k, the familiar scent from that coat filling his nostrils. He wants to lean in so bad. Fuck.

“Uh, thanks!” he stammers, jumping off the workbench and making Fl4k move back. “Feeling much better! You can go now!”

Zane doesn’t get to see the other’s reaction, because he turns his back at them. He fumbles with a drawer to find a shirt, buying himself some time. Fl4k’s gaze burns on his back and there’s an awkward pause before the bot makes their way out, not saying a word. A different ache in him blooms, not wanting things to be so strange between them, but he has to deal with it for a bit. It will get better. He just needs some time to lick his wounds.

At least that’s what he tells himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and comments lately!! 💛   
>  [Also, Galaxy, my boo, did this BEAUTIFUL fanart of Zane from this story!!! Go give her some love!!! ](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/post/630433677323747328/for-sparkles-story-because-i-love-the-idea-of#notes)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Zane stops going to Fl4k’s room for a few days.

The operative distracts himself with building his drones, spending time at Moxxi’s bar and visiting Zer0. He avoids sleeping as much as he can, not wanting to have bad dreams again so soon. Fl4k must have gotten the message that Zane wants some time alone, so they haven’t been in touch. They just had another mission after their last conversation and, when the group had to split up for a moment, he went with Amara. He did have to dodge worried questions from the siren, since he always chose to go with Fl4k in these situations, but everything went fine. It sucks. It really fucking sucks and the white-haired man misses them a lot, but he’s trying to do what’s best for him. He’s fixing a bruised heart, alright? The man has been through that before, but it’s not his fault that it’s taking longer this time.

It’s the third night of Zane running on no sleep and caffeine when there’s a noise by his door. He’s in the middle of tweaking one of his STNL that got damaged in the last mission and he has lost track of time. There’s another thud, more insistent this time, and his heart skips a beat. He tugs on his grey sweater when getting up, yawning before opening the door. Broodless stands there, taking him by surprise. She lets out clicking sounds, lightly hitting her head against the floor as a greeting, and he narrows his eyes. Zane asks what she’s doing there, leaning down to pet her. Gosh, he missed her. Broodless just bumps against his hand and walks into the room, grumbling. He huffs.

“They sent you, didn’t they?” he asks softly, closing the door and making his way back to the workbench. She joins him, lying by his side on the ground, and he caresses her once more with a smile. “Well… Thank you for the company, pumpkin.”

The creature soothes him. Zane can’t deny that. It makes it easier to focus back on his drone, adjusting his lamp on the table to shine on a specific part of it. He talks to her as well, murmuring about anything that comes to his mind. She snuggles against his leg and, as time passes, Zane’s eyes feel heavier. His hands are shaking from so much caffeine and exhaustion, so he just gives up with a sigh. Zane places his arms over the table and rests his head there, taking a deep breath. That proves to be a mistake soon after, because he ends up falling asleep like that. It’s a short nap, without dreams. However, he still manages to wake up from it with a pain on his back. Damn being old. The white-haired man groans, gathering himself, and he rubs his eyes before stretching.

Broodless grumbles near the door, bumping her head against it, so Zane makes his way towards the creature. When he opens the door, he's face-to-face with Fl4k and his eyes widen, mentally cursing himself. Zane's suddenly so goddamn aware of how much of a mess he looks. He needs to trim his beard and fix his hair. He's definitely wearing an old sweater with a few holes on it and he probably needs a shower.

"H-Hey, didn't expect to see you here." The white-haired man places a hand against the door frame, playing it cool. Broodless grunts, pushing past them without a care, and Fl4k's eye follows her for a moment before focusing back on the man.

"I was looking for her."

Zane raises an eyebrow. "You better be careful or she'll have a new owner very soon."

The bot huffs and asks if they can come in, wanting to talk to him. The operative purses his lips and he doesn’t have the heart to say no. If it’s due to exhaustion or something else, he can’t tell anymore. When they walk in and the door closes, Fl4k turns to face him. There’s something different in the way they hold themselves. They shuffle on their feet once, a hand clenching, and their gaze wanders. Fl4k is nervous. It’s so puzzling to think of the bot like that. Zane crosses his arms, knitting his eyebrows, and he questions the hunter. Fl4k seems to think of their words longer than usual, but the man waits in the silence of the room.

“I have been talking to Ellie and…”

Ah. Okay, that’s why they are so nervous. Zane sighs, shoulders going slack, but Fl4k doesn’t finish their sentence. They just stare at the human as if deep in thought.

“Listen, I got it, okay?” Zane shrugs, smiling a little to show he’s fine. “You don’t need to explain anything to me. Whatever this thing was… Don’t worry about it, alright? I’m… I’m happy for you! I really am, beastie.”

Fl4k frowns, eye curving down, and there’s a weird pause between them. “You think I’m with her.”

It’s the operative’s turn to frown, watching the hunter’s glowing eye flicker a few times. A million questions bloom in his mind and yet, he can’t find the words. Zane can only stare in disbelief, wondering if he was wrong all this time. That can’t be true. No. Fl4k looks as if they just now found out the answers of the universe, all the puzzles in the right place, but Zane is still lost. Fl4k murmurs that Ellie is a friend, nothing more. That they were asking for  _ advice. _ That makes the operative feel really fucking embarrassed for assuming something now. He shrugs again, mumbling incoherent words, and there’s a huff coming from the bot. Fl4k says that they understand now why the man was so different lately, which it doesn’t help. It only makes the tips of Zane’s ears burn and he tries to explain himself, babbling about how close they seemed to be with Ellie. It’s not his fault, alright? God, he’s tired.

“The pack misses you.” There’s affection in the way they speak, that rich voice of theirs loud in the room. “Forgive me if I did something wrong. We all miss you.”

Okay, sure. There is no denying the relief that Zane feels after hearing those words, but the small hope that blooms in his heart also comes with a dark emotion. One that screams skepticism, that warns him about all the shattered moments he had in his life. That he can’t have something good happening for real. It doesn’t make sense. It’s a raw and ugly feeling that crawls under his skin, so strong that it devours that flame of hope, making him grimace. He shakes his head, tightening his hold around himself. Zane needs to be rational, not emotive. Fl4k straightens themself, taking a deep breath. They move carefully, as if not wanting to frighten an animal, and the operative can only deepen his frown. He can’t bring himself to speak, not even when warm hands find their way up to his cheeks.

Zane looks down like a child and Fl4k looms over him. The hunter murmurs that overthinking won’t help, bumping their forehead against the man’s, and that’s too much. It’s  _ too _ much. The longing in his heart hurts so strongly, it’s suffocating. Fl4k shushes him gently, holding Zane’s face as if he’s something worth protecting. Something pure and unbroken. The white-haired man scrunches up his face, staring at his prosthetic legs. It is uncharacteristic of him, he knows. To act this way, to feel that vulnerable and small. He just can’t bring himself to hide from Fl4k, can’t he? So he asks why. Why would they be interested in someone like him? Zane’s voice sounds foreing even to him, barely a whisper as if afraid of the answer.

“Snowdrops,” comes Fl4k’s rumbling voice and the man’s heart flutters at that nickname again. “How could I not?

Zane blames the lack of sleep for the soft laugh that escapes his lips, smiling so hard that his eyes turn into half-moons. Fl4k always catches him off guard, surprising with their words. There’s no shame. The white-haired man knows that Fl4k means everything that they say and that’s one of the things he loves about them. Fuck. He’s so gone. Zane chuckles again, warm feelings slowly making their way home, and he looks up. The operative hums with a smile, wrapping his hands around Fl4k’s wrists. They exchange a look and Zane takes that moment to breathe. Just  _ breathe. _ They both nudge closer out of instinct, coat brushing on the man’s chest. He looks down Fl4k’s eye, sucking in air, and the hunter grunts softly. There’s a question in the air, a new uncertainty between them. Part of Zane wants to be selfish and do it before it’s too late, the other is trying to convince him that this is still not real. He fights through it. Goddamnit, he fights it.

Zane stands on his tippy toes, closing his eyes, and his lips brush where Fl4k’s mouth would be. He freezes there, heart beating like a drum, but it’s the bot that adds pressure. Zane sighs against warm metal and, despite being unfamiliar, he embraces that feeling. An arm makes its way around his waist and Zane laughs mid-kissing, lips making a sound from another peck. He wraps his own arms around broad shoulders, but a small jolt of electricity on his mouth makes him gasp, pulling back with wide eyes. Fl4k’s eye is curved up in affection, a deep chuckle coming from them. Zane’s jaw goes slack, lips tingling.

“Did you just  _ shock _ me?!”

“In my defense, I didn’t think it would work.”

The operative lets out an ugly chuckle with a snort, shoulders shaking, and Fl4k pulls him closer for a hug. He rests his cheek against the bot’s chest, hugging them back, and it's surreal. Zane was so convinced that nothing would happen, that the bot was clearly not interested or had their eye on someone else. This feeling between them seemed so impossible to reach. And yet, Fl4k looked at him as if they already knew the way. Zane tightens their hold with that thought, breathing deeply. A weight seems to leave his shoulders and his heartache ceases. They just stay like that in the middle of the room, holding one another, and it’s the calmest Zane has ever felt. He relaxes in the bot’s arms and there’s a hum. Fl4k murmurs he needs rest, that he seems tired, and they’re right. That nap after Broodless showed up was barely enough to keep him in one piece. This encounter, as much as he loves the result, drained him emotionally and physically.

Zane does ask Fl4k to stay, not wanting to be alone. The hunter nods with a smile, following him towards his bed, and the human lies down with his back against the wall. Curling up to face the other. Fl4k barely fits in that mattress and that makes Zane cackle, both squishing their bodies together. They’re face-to-face, heads on a pillow, but the man fights exhaustion a little more. He’s curious if the bot needs anything like that. Fl4k whispers that they don’t sleep, but if he wants, they can try something similar. Zane frowns as they lean closer to touch foreheads and he watches that green shimmer slowly fading. For a second, the operative’s heart skips a beat, worried that something is wrong, but Fl4k still moves a little. They seem to sense that, reaching out to caress his cheek, and that low hum coming from the bot is the only sound in the room. The white-haired man calls for them, but there’s no answer. It’s like Fl4k went on stand-by mode and that’s… Oddly funny and adorable? Zane huffs and finally closes his eyes, being lulled by that humming.

There are no nightmares.

  
  


* * *

When Zane wakes up, hours later, he feels well rested.

His eyes open slowly, groggy from sleep, and a sigh leaves his lips. There’s a warmth that is just right, making him extra comfortable, and he rubs his cheek against his pillow. Zane blinks, cleaning his eyes before gathering himself. It’s inexplicable the relief that washes over him when seeing Fl4k next to him. That it wasn’t a dream. That their kiss was real. The bot’s eye is closed, unmoving, but that doesn’t scare the man this time. He stares at them instead, taking his time, and it’s quiet. The white-haired man raises a hand to touch Fl4k’s cheek, memorizing every single line and curve. How odd and amazing it is, to fall in love with something so unique. So out of this world. The heart truly does what it wants, doesn’t it? Zane’s fingers trail down carefully, touching their neck and pushing the coat away a little. His hand stops on Fl4k’s chest, sensing that heat. Their core. Their  _ soul. _

Zane hears the hunter taking a deep breath, but he doesn’t look away from that spot. Fl4k comes to life, chest rising up and down, and the man’s lips part. A different kind of fire burns under Zane’s skin and he breathes in, savouring that new possession. The thought of no one seeing Fl4k like that, but him, brings him life. The hunter calls him name, that deep synthetic voice making him shiver, and he looks up completely enamored. Fl4k knows that. They know, he’s sure of it. Fl4k can always tell what he’s thinking. Zane leans in for a kiss, cupping the bot’s face, and he dies a little when hearing a soft chuckle. There’s that little shock again on his lips and he gasps, caressing the bot. They exchange a smile, murmuring a good morning between kisses, and Zane can’t get enough of this. Fl4k brings him close, hugging him and accepting it all.

It should be nerve wrecking but it’s not. They should be uncertain but they are not.

A metal hand goes under his sweater and he can’t help but giggle in bed, locking their legs together. They fool around and there’s no hesitation. It’s just right. Zane sighs at those hands on his skin, all over his back, and he moves to be on top of the other. Only then, there’s a question in the man’s eyes. Fl4k tugs on his beard and there’s affection in their gaze. They mutter to be guided and that leaves the man breathless. He bumps his nose against the bot’s cheek and takes their hand, moving it down between them. His heart is beating like a drum but Fl4k soothes him with sweet nothings. It’s slow. Significantly slow. Zane controls himself and lets the bot explore without any rush. He shudders at their touch below his navel, sitting on their lap, and Fl4k tugs on the hem of his boxer briefs. The white-haired man smirks, saying something about being a tease.

Zane is old enough not to blush in these situations and yet, Fl4k comes to ruin everything. His cheeks burn when the bot pulls the fabric down his thighs but the bot seems to like that. He was not counting on Fl4k being the teasing type at all and yet, here they are. God, they will be the death of him. The hunter wraps their hand around his cock and Zane lets out a shaky moan, placing his hand over theirs. He leads Fl4k that way, working on himself, and his eyes flutter at the feeling. The bot grunts and, fuck, it shouldn’t be so fucking overwhelming that quickly. The sight of them doing that to him is too good. He sighs, moving their hands up and down in a slow rhythm, and they exchange a look. Fl4k… Fl4k is  _ enjoying _ this. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ Zane jerks his hips at that, removing his hand to support himself. The hunter continues without a doubt, ripping out a mewl from the human when tightening their hold.

“The sounds you make…” Fl4k murmurs, their fingers smearing with precum. “I want to hear them all.”

Zane lets out a breathless laugh. “K-Keep going and you will, big bear.”

Metal fingers move further down and the operative bends over with a groan, burying his face into the pillow next to Fl4k’s head. The bot caresses his asshole and Zane mumbles sloppy orders, arching his back and spreading his legs some more. Jesus fucking christ. He dreamed of this so many times, he has lost the count. Fl4k is not shy at all. They are as curious as him. When a finger slides inside him, he moves to kiss the bot harder than before. Fl4k does say they don’t want to hurt the human and he almost wants to laugh. Little do they know that Zane would love that some other time. Right now, it’s all testing the waters and he doesn’t want to scare the hunter away. Not anymore. Not ever. There’s a sweet burn below Zane’s navel, making his toes curl out of instinct, and he’s stretched open. Fl4k is so tender, he wants to cry. His heart flutters with love and they work together, finding a balance.

Zane is moaning louder by the time Fl4k has a third finger in him, gripping on their shoulders for support. He’s panting so heavily, his chest hurts, and the bot is grunting stronger than ever. They stare up at Zane, watching his every expression. Feeling his body move with pleasure. The operative is getting closer and closer, cursing under his breath. He doesn’t stop riding Fl4k’s fingers, thighs aching from being in that pose for so long, and it’s fucking incredible. He’s flushed from head to toes, strands of white hair sticking to his forehead. Fl4k calls him a good boy and that fucking does it for him, crying out as his pleasure builds up. Their foreheads touch and Zane lets out hot puffs of air when coming, fogging up the bot’s face. He shudders violently, hips jerking as the waves hit him, and Fl4k grabs his cheeks. Wanting to see the mess he is right now. Zane’s cock pulses, jizzing on the bot, and his eyes roll back.

Fl4k tightens their grip on his face with a growl and the man pants, chest rising up and down. They pull out their fingers, making Zane whimper, and they give a good look at him before letting go. The white-haired man goes slack, falling on top of them, and Fl4k immediately hugs him. Zane catches his breath, enjoying that afterglow, and he can’t help but smile like a goddamn idiot. He didn’t think the hunter would be interested in that way, that they would be willing to be part of this. Truth be told, Zane would die happily by their side without any of this, as long as they were together. But yes, he won’t lie that this isn’t good. It’s amazing. God, he hopes that Fl4k thinks that it was good too. He knits his eyebrows, pushing himself up by the elbows, and he questions exactly that. That he can’t give back to them in the same way.

“To have you like this...” is Fl4k’s answer. “Being the one that brings you pleasure is more than I’ve ever wished for. I’m happy I get to see you like that. Trust me, little one. That is more than enough.”

Zane is lost at words, so he kisses Fl4k’s cheek instead. They exchange whispers in the room, talking about everything and nothing while resting there. The operative is always snuggly after sex, so the cuddles are very appreciate. Fl4k is patient and gentle, listening to him. They brush their fingers down Zane’s thigh at some point and the man sucks in air, knowing they’re feeling those burn marks. Fl4k just sends him a look, as if telling him to breathe. They caress that old skin and there is no pity in their eye. What did Zane do to deserve that? To have someone like this? Even if he’s not worth it all, he will be selfish. He won’t give up on this so easily. He will wrap his arms around Fl4k and hold on for dear life. Something tells him that the bot will do the same.

Alas, time calls and Zane’s stomach growls after a while. He excuses himself to take a shower, totally not blushing when walking away, thank you very much. It gives him a moment to remember it all, alone. To tell himself that is alright. Once Zane’s done, he leaves with a towel wrapped around his waist, and he goes for his drawers. Those familiar footsteps approach him, sharp and precise, and the man freezes at a hand on his back. There are scars all over his body, not only from battles but from his past. Fl4k turns him around, looking down at him with a smile. Eye shining bright.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Zane snorts, but his heart flutters, playfully shoving them away to get dressed. He needs food. Like, immediately or he’ll pass out. He puts on some jeans and a jacket over a comfortable shirt, talking about wanting some big old breakfast food at Moxxi’s. They do stop by Fl4k’s room to check their pets and Zane is more than happy to see the creatures for a moment. After that’s taken care of, they head towards the bar side by side. Part of the operative feels like a giddy kid, all over the moon, and he’s not sure if he ever felt that before. When they walk into the place, though, they see their friends already there. Even Zer0 is leaning against a wall next to their booth, arms crossed as if they were all waiting. Zane knits his eyebrows and Fl4k tilts their head to the side.

“Oh my god!” Moze yells and Amara snorts, taking out her ECHO device. “I was so close! You guys couldn’t wait another day?!”

Zer0 flashes a wide smiling face and Moxxi laughs when coming over, hands on her hips.

“I’m sorry, what the fuck is happening?” Zane asks, sitting at their booth. “Is this an intervention?”

Amara tells Moxxi she just transferred her part of the money to her account and Moze groans, but seems to be doing the same. Fl4k hums by his side, eye flickering.

“It appears they’re talking about a bet.”

Moxxi winks. “And I always win, sugar.”

Zane covers his face with a groan, not believing his friends. Is it really that on the nose that they are together now? Fl4k lets out a deep chuckle, amused, and the man looks at him with a sigh. They really were fools. He let himself overthink and now, look at them. Their friends are happy for them. Zane huffs with a smile and he takes Fl4k’s hand under the table, fingers entwined. They have so many things to talk about yet, things to discover about each other. Memories to untangle and old bruises to reveal. Their insecurities. But there will be time. There is no rush here. They exchange a look and Zane’s heart aches, feeling loved. Not only by Fl4k, but by their friends as well. He looks at them, chatting over a faint music from the bar, and he smiles. Yeah. Yeah, it’ll be alright. Sure, the white-haired man never really found a place he fit in, despite all those planets. But here, it is different.

It feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this, the support and comments have been so lovely and fun!!! This was a really nice experience! Also, have this really beautiful and soft song [Exist For Love by AURORA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YDkrJaiCrw)! The lyric is really sweet for them! Thank you for my boo for supporting and checking my document as well!!! Love yall!  
> [Storyboard](https://pinterest.com/sparklepines/breathe-in-the-embers/)  
> [Handsome Jack Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2w2TMKZHOyKnIEWtEVgIva?si=kCaYTrGiTlC_wJV21jRPMg)  
> [My instagram (more active there lately)](https://www.instagram.com/sparklepines)  
> [My tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)  
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/sparklepiness)  
> 


End file.
